The Queen Bee's Serpent
by BabblingMind
Summary: Southside High student and Serpent Toni Topaz's world is thrown into chaos when her high school gets shutdown and she's transferred to Riverdale High. Queen Bee of Riverdale High Cheryl Blossom's world is thrown into chaos when her high school receives some unwelcomed guests from the Southside. A slowburn Choni/Cheroni fic, in which there's none of the mumbo jumbo drama from the
1. Chapter 1

Toni Topaz's initial reaction to her highschool being shutdown was complete dismay. There would no longer be a place to fill her head with the knowledge she found in books, no more writing for the Red and Black and no more lunches with her friends Fangs, SweetPea and Jughead.

However, soon after learning of her transfer to Riverdale high, Toni was elated. She was finally given a legitimate opportunity to further her studies and make something of herself; something unaffiliated with gangs, drugs and violence. All of which she was familiar with back at the Southside.

Toni glanced at the time—11:54 PM. She let her eyelids droop and sleep took her away.

-X-

"Stand down Eva Peròn" Cheryl Blossom stated, as she dramatically descended the stairs of Riverdale High, her entourage at her heels.

"Listen up Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with, underachievers. So please, do us all a favour and find some other school to deface with your, hard scrap aways." Cheryl continued.

Astounded and quite frankly offended, Toni was quick to rebuttal as she stepped forward defensively. "Why dont you come over here and say that to my face"

"Happy to, Queen of the Buskers"

The interaction was cut short as Archie Andrews steps in.

Both Toni and Cheryl eye eachother down in silence, shooting daggers at one another from where they stand.

To Toni's relief , the principal, Mr Weatherbee as she shortly learnt appeared in the hallway and shooed everyone to class. She could only hope that her first day got better.

-X-

It's as if she was cursed. Toni's week only derailed further and she was soon wishing she could return to the comfort of Southside High. With the Serpents being banned from wearing any gang related attire, to the Pickens Day March it was one bad thing after the other.

As much as she hated all these changes, the clothing in particular, she knew she had to be the one to keep her fellow Southside High friends spirits high. So she pushed aside her resentment to Reggie and Principal Weatherbee and pretended to love the Riverdale High school uniform in hopes of showing her friends it wasn't that bad.

The week had ended on a bad note and Jughead took it upon himself to treat his friends to some classic Pop's diners milkshakes. He set a time and location for SweetPea, Fangs and Toni to meet himself, his girlfriend Betty Cooper and their good friend Kevin Keller.

-X-

7 PM. The petite girl retracted her head from her phone and squinted as the bright neon lights made it hard to see. Pop's Diner. Well she certainly wasnt in the wrong place.

She strolled to the doors and pushed, struggling a little as her small frame was no where near the size of the entrance. As she entered the premises she searched around the area for any sign of the people she knew would be coming tonight. She saw no one. Wondering what she should do next, Toni decided to just read the menu from where she was standing.

Others entered the diner, but Toni was too focused on all the milkshakes listed to notice.

"Move Cha Cha", a shrill voice commanded behind her, causing Toni to snap back into reality.

Toni grimaced to herself before turning around. There she stood, none other than Cheryl Blossom herself. Her fiery red hair, more saturated than an instagram photo, fell in perfect waves around her porcelain face. Her big brown eyes glared down at Toni and her pink lips-

"Hello. Did you not here me? Move!" The redhead stated again, this time louder. And with knock of the shoulder, Toni's small frame had been pushed out of the way for Cheryl and her cheerleader squad to enter deeper into the diner.

Toni rolled her eyes at the redhead , turning the other way to find herself a cozy booth to sit in as she waited. She hoped to herself the others wouldn't be long and busied herself by taking in her surroundings.

Toni's pair of brown eyes suddenly locked with Cheryl's from across the diner; The queen bee looking a mixture of dangerous, yet sexy. The serpent didn't know what had been up with her that night. She quickly glanced outside the window to distract herself from the girl across the room.

Perhaps it was the extended period of time she had gone without touching another girls body, let alone kissing one, or maybe it was the irresistible plump li-

She cut that thought short as she saw Jughead and the others walk through the diner doors.

-X-

"So Toni, tell me a bit about yourself?" Betty Cooper asked, in an attempt to deconstruct whatever prejudice had been built up between the two girls.

The question left Toni speechless, as whenever anyone asked her that she would always forget everything interesting about herself. She thought for another second.

"Well..i love writing. Maybe Jughead's mentioned our time we spent writing for the Red and Black" Toni offered. Betty smiled, although a hint of unease was detected by the serpent as she saw the blonde's eye twitch at the name of her boyfriend.

Toni tried another approach. "I love taking photographs."

"Of crime related things?" Kevin piped in.

"Yes. No. Well sometimes when its for the newspaper, but mostly people. I shoot people"

"Yeah, you should see her stuff its incredible." Jughead smiled.

"Do you have anything on you at the moment?" Betty asked, genuinely seeming interested.

Toni nodded and pulled out her smartphone. Before unlocking her device she hesitated, not because she thought her skills would be judged but because of who was in the photograph. She shook out any uncertainty from her mind and turned her phone to Betty after a few taps.

"Wow these are incredible. You took these?" Kevin asked as he peered over Betty's shoulder. Toni smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Kevin's right Toni. This is actually quite amazing" Betty added on. "Whose the girl in the-"

"Isn't it below you to be hanging out with Southside scum? I mean Jughead i understand, but common Kevin. Really? What would poor Sheriff Keller think if he knew you were associating with filth." Cheryl cuts off, all of a sudden at their booth. She towered over the entire table, glaring each individual down. Sweet Pea and Fangs became unsettled at her arrival , however remained mature knowing that she was only here to get a reaction.

Toni however stood up almost instantly, stepping towards Cheryl. "Why dont we take this outside since your precious little entourage isn't here to save you now, bitch." Sweet Pea reached out his arm to gently pull Toni back down but she shook his arm away.

Cheryl and Toni found themselves facing off for what seemed like the hundredth time that week in an intense staredown. "Listen up here Southside scum. It is below me to engage in physical violence with anyone, let alone an anyone who to me, is quite frankly a nobody. People fear me at Riverdale High, people fear me in all of the Northside. So if you want to be even remotely linked to this town, or any of your pathetic low life friends-" Cheryl seethed, her voice dropping menacingly low, and her face inching in closer to Toni's. "You better watch that little mouth of yours." And with a click of her heels , Cheryl was out the diner with nothing but a flash of red left behind.

"Tonez" Fangs whispered to the silent girl. "Are you okay?" Everyone sat quietly waiting for a response.

Toni felt her eyes welling up, not because of Cheryl Blossom but because of her old life and how desperately she missed it; Despite it not being the best either. She sucked up her tears and prepared her answer and how she would deliver it, so her voice didnt shake.

"I'm fine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, so i realised Riverdale isn't back till March 7th :( and i cant go that long without Choni soooo here's some more!**

As Monday morning arrived, Riverdale High's students were fast awaken by their alarm clocks. One petite brunette in particular refused to listen, as her alarm clock screeched at her like a parrot. She hit snooze , thinking that 5 more minutes was all she would need to conjure up the energy to roll out of bed. She was wrong.

2 swift hours passed by before Toni's sleepy eyes blinked awake. She hummed to herself as she stretched her limbs out and sat upright. There was no worry or anxiety to be sensed for miles, that was until the small girls eyes landed on her alarm clock. 9:47 am. Toni's muscles jolted awake as did her brain, a million thoughts bouncing back and forth in her mind like a tennis match.

Clothes she thought. Where were her clothes? She couldn't find them, had misplaced them? Maybe she had left them at the dry cleaners. As she thought all this she brushed her teeth with the last squeeze of toothpaste she had left, making a mental note to herself to buy some after school. With urgency in her steps and her clothes no where to be seen, Toni grabbed the nearest shirt she could find, a black Ramones t-shirt and threw on her Serpents jacket. With a final cleanse of her mouth, Toni reached for her beanie and backpack before she sprinted out the door.

-X-

Toni rushed into her next scheduled class, making a scene as she did. Cheryl Blossom was in the middle of a presentation and did not look pleased when the stumbling brunette rather unflatteringly entered the room. With quick apologies to the teacher Toni took her empty seat towards the back of the class, in between Sweet Pea and Betty, Kevin sitting in front of her.

Cheryl finished her presentation and glided towards the back of the room, taking her place behind Toni. The redhead subtly leaned towards her cheerleader friends to either of her side, whispering to one another only stopping to eye down Toni. The brunette wasn't dumb and didn't need eyes and ears in the back of her head to know what was going on. As soon as the bell rang to indicate break, Toni was out the door quicker than it took her to wake up that morning.

With a final shut of the her locker door, Toni placed her chemistry book into her backpack, looking up to see none other than Cheryl Blossom, leaning against the lockers, hip jutted out and lips pursed. She eyed Toni up and down before locking eyes with her. "I dont appreciate your little stunt today." Cheryl stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Confusion covered Toni's face. "I'm sorry what?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I know what you Southside scum are up to. Coming to class late, disrupting lessons, missing classes, purposely dragging everyone else's GPA's down just because your pathetic excuse of a school got shut down. If it's not Sweet Pea, its Jughead if it's not Jughead it's you. And now to add on top of it all, you've decided to deliberately wear your thrift store snake merchandise around our halls!"

Toni doesn't know how Cheryl can fit so many words into one breath but she was not in the mood to be berated by the stuck up queen bee like a toddler. The serpent swivelled on her heel and walked off to her next class , leaving Cheryl's jaw hung wide open.

"You'll regret that scum!"

-X-

"Toni Topaz please report to principal Weatherbee's office."

The small serpent's brows furrowed and her mind raced to all the actions she had taken that day at school. Surely arriving late wouldn't account for being sent to the principal's office. One foot after the other carried Toni down the halls of Riverdale High where Cheryl leaned against some lockers to the left, arms crossed as if to indicate _'Defence mode activated'_ and her cheerleader muppets by her side. Toni held her head up high as she passed them and rolled her eyes straight after, knowing that an over reaction like this could've only been caused by the queen bee herself.

She took a seat in front of principal Weatherbee and remained silent until she was spoken to. "Do you know why you're here today Miss Topaz?"

She shrugged. "No."

"It seems that quite a number of students have complained about your recent activities Miss Topaz. If it were just one or two students you'd be let off with a warning however, as it is not, further action will need to be taken."

"Recent activities?" Toni questioned, irritation spreading over her face.

"Yes Miss Topaz. Your frequent disruptions to classes."

"That was only once." Toni shot back.

Mr Weatherbee raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, as if warning her. "Your continuation of wearing gang related paraphernalia." Toni was about to cut him off again, but the bald man just raised his hand to silence her and continued his list. "The vandalism of other students property, and lastly the possession of dangerous weapons."

Shock was an understatement to describe how Toni felt. An influx of emotions hit the girl all at once and she couldn't figure out which question it was she wanted to ask first. "Look Toni, i know it's hard for you coming here from the Southside where things were different, more lenient. However, Reversal High does not toler-"

"It wasn't me."

"Miss Topaz, we have eye witnesses who have verified your actions."

"Mr Weatherbee, i can assure you I did no such thing." The man's eyes dripped with pity, his thin mouth failed to hide his true feelings towards the girl. Like everyone else in the Northside, principal Weatherbee also believed that she was dangerous, unreasonable and now a threat.

"I'm going to need you to open up your locker Miss Topaz."

-X-

"They aren't mine I swear. I don't even know how they got in there." Toni pleaded. She could feel herself getting enraged again.

"Save your crocodile tears, Ragamuffin. We all know its you Southsiders who've been trying to infiltrate the Northside's values and beliefs by bringing in weapons. I mean wasn't the black hood a janitor at your school? Whose to say he didn't have little apprentices sprinkled all over the place Mr Weatherbee." Cheryl's condescending voice intruded out of nowhere.

By this stage a crowd had gathered around the two girls and principal, all eager to see what was about to unfold next.

"Please Miss Blossom, this is between Miss Topaz and myself." Mr Weatherbee simply stated.

"Alright, but don't be shocked when one of our own is left bruised, beaten and potentially stabbed because of people like _her._ "

It took every fibre in Toni's body not to lash out and punch Cheryl right there and then, but she had listened to what Cheryl had said, and knew if she acted out that it would only further prove her point. So, the small girl apologised to the principal, walked quietly back to his office and endured her consequences silently.

"A week's suspension Miss Topaz, when you return you will have to check in and out of school everyday with the respected times. You will be searched from head to toe for the rest of term to ensure no weaponry or threats are brought onto school Topaz you are also required to clean the graffitied areas which you had defaced after school, everyday until all of it is in pristine condition. And finally, you will be required to join TWO school clubs or extracurricular activities; Reason being 1. We need as many eyes on you as we can during your hours in school and 2. You will need to make up your credit score for the time you miss during your suspension."

Toni could not believe the harsh punishment she had to face for actions she hadn't committed. She was stuck. To chose to defend herself further would only raise the already excessive commotion, but to stay silent and face her injustice would mean she would become an easier target at Riverdale High.

"Is that clear Miss Topaz?"

Toni nodded.

 **So what did you think? If you enjoyed comment to let me know. This is gonna be hella slowburn so if you're in it for the long haul then props to you! Can anyone guess what will make Toni snap? And what do you think she's gonna do during her one week suspension? Lemme know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is slowly getting more and more reads(although nothing compared to my other works) which has got me excited. Hope you enjoy, if you do let me know by leaving a comment!**

Toni's situation with Principal Weatherbee was quickly spread throughout the school, with Betty and Jughead deciding to invite their friend over to the Cooper's family home.

Kevin, Betty, and Jughead sat around the living room area, alongside two newer faces; Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews. "I cant believe someone deliberately stashed weapons in your locker." Veronica stated in genuine surprise, a small sympathetic smile on her face as she met eyes with Toni.

"The real question is who could've had access to her locker? Toni's only been here for two weeks and locker arrangements were done at the start of week two." Betty adds on, her Nancy Drew side showing itself. "Do you think you have any idea who it could've been?"

A sigh escapes Toni's mouth as she tries to think again for anyone she may have told her combination to. Nothing crosses her mind, although she remembers something that stands out as suspicious. "Well now that you mention it, Cheryl and her vixens were being oddly suspicious when I was headed to chem today."

"It's her, definitely her." Jughead stated frankly.

Toni rolled her eyes, frustrated at the red head for not cutting her some slack for the last two weeks. And why? Simply because she had accidentally interrupted her during her stupid presentation. The girl was unbelievable.

"Dont worry Toni, just relax at home for this next week and whatever you miss in class we'll all help you catch up." Betty offered. Toni didn't know what it was but the blonde had definitely grown on her in the past week, and she hoped to keep it that way. Everyone else in the room gave Toni supportive smiles and nods of reassurance. The pink haired girl could definitely get used to this.

-X-

After leaving Betty's , Toni remembered her need for some new toothpaste so she headed to Riverdale's convenience store. She quickly grabbed her item if choice and searched her pockets for sone change. The cashier glared at Toni for taking so long that a line if customers accumulated behind her. With an apologetic smile Toni found the last of her change and quickly handed it to the irritated man before rushing out of the store, head low so no one could see her beneath her hoodie.

As she leaves a thought occurs to the serpent, and she wanders when it must've been that she became so afraid and soft. The same girl who had been in countless fights, and a handful of robberies. Her tough exterior had faded and with that her courage and strength too. With the thought brewing in her mind she decided to head to the Whyte Wyrm for a drink.

-X-

Byrdie, the owner of the bar greets Toni as she walks into her old workplace. Toni hadn't been able to keep up with her shifts after she moved to Riverdale High, as her priorities placed education above money; however now it seemed that the two went hand in hand. Toni couldn't even find herself to afford gas for her motorbike anymore. After the toothpaste incident, Toni reconsidered all the struggle which had been holding her back from her source of income and decided to try it out.

To Toni's disappointment the bartending job had already been filled. Toni signalled the new bartender for another round of drinks before Byrdie jumped in. "And who do you suppose is gonna pay for that?" She questioned.

Toni just rolled her eyes knowing her former boss and friend wasn't going to stop her and swallowed down a swig of fireball. Her throat burned, but less than the first couple of times and Toni knew she was slowly drifting away from sobriety. "How about i give you a proposition" Byrdie cooed as she took a seat next to Toni at the bar.

The serpent raised a brow questioningly towards the older woman, taking another swig of her drink. "Now Topaz, i know what your stance is on the whole Serpent Dance initiation and i respect that i do...But. We need some fresh faces here, the locals are getting bored and the girls we got aren't getting any younger. I mean with that pretty face and hot bod, you could pull some big money."

The serpent girl would normally object to such an outrageous idea, being so morally against it herself. However, she was in desperate need of money to support herself and the whisky licking her throat was urging her to say yes straight away. The remainder of her drink was swirled once, twice, three times in the glass before being swiftly taken down by the girl with the pink hair.

"Okay, I'll do it."

-X-

The week of suspension went by rather fast as Toni preoccupied herself with catching up with missed school work and working late night shifts at the Whyte Wyrm. This did come at a serious expense however, as she found herself being more lethargic than the cats that roamed around her area.

Her shifts at the Whyre Wyrm were unfamiliar and uncomfortable at first, having never exposed herself to crowds before , let alone crowds of sleazy men, and the occasional women. However, by her third hour Toni had slipped into a comfortable routine with herself and her body. It was easy to tell what the crowd wanted, with the booming voices of southside men never failing to yell out, cheer or whistle when they saw something they liked. Although she was comfortable with showing herself, Toni couldn't help but feel objectified, so between her breaks as the other females took to the pole, she would help herself to some hard liquor; hoping to ease her progressive mind.

Toni had to admit , the cash was good and she had acquired enough by the end of the week to purchase some groceries for herself. She'd even get to treat herself at Pop's.

-X-

"It's good to have you back." Sweet Pea smiled, pulling Toni in for a hug. He was a giant compared to her and engulfed her with his bear-like embrace. A warm feeling spread throughout Toni's chest. It had been a while since she felt wanted, not in the way that the customers of the Whyte Wyrm did, but in the way a friend would want you after not seeing you for what seemed liked months. A disgusted scoff interrupted the two and they separated to see what , or rather who was watching them.

Cheryl and her vixens scanned the two serpents up and down , each one if them looking like they had to throw up at the sight in front of them. "Look girls, this is the reason you should be grateful you were raised in the Northside. So you dont end up with Sour Patch as your boyfriend. Tragic." The vixens chuckled in agreement with Cheryl.

When it came to herself, Toni could control her irritation when someone would insult her, but when it came to her friends she didn't hold back. She stepped forward, confidence and danger radiating through her body. "Watch your mouth Blossom."

Cheryl simply laughed. Her heels allowed her to tower over the serpent, and she was thankful because it gave her an authoritative advantage to the yapping chihuahua in front of her. "Or else what, Cha Cha? Going to get Sour Patch over there to glare me to death?" Cheryl smirked, arms crossed defensively as she looked over to Sweet Pea. Toni hated to admit it but Sweet Pea did in fact look like he was a Pitbull, growling and grumbling at a stranger he didn't like.

"No, but i suggest you stop watching my every move like a damn hawk. People might just start to think you're obsessed with me." Toni shot back, unaware that she had struck a chord in Cheryl. Cheryl managed to stay unfazed, but anxiety hit her like a truck. Did the serpent know she had been slightly clingy, not obsessed, just clingy towards Josie over the last few weeks? She couldn't of known, theres no way of it.

Before Cheryl could reply Toni and Sweet Pea had disappeared. God she hated Southsiders, especially Toni, fucking Topaz.

-X-

Toni felt like she was back at juvy. Her personal space was invaded, her property disrespected and her dignity torn apart, as Riverdale High's security searched her for any weapons. As they patted her down Toni caught glimpse of brown eyes and dark red lips smirking at her from down the hall, as if to convey some sort of victory. As if to say Cheryl-1 , Toni-0.

The security nodded and let Toni pass, Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea and Kevin waiting for her. "Hey Toni can i speak to you for a sec?" Jughead asked, quieter than usual.

"Sure whats up Jug?"

"No not here, come with me." He stated, as he walked the opposite direction of the others until he found a quiet corner. "My dad, he was talking to Byrdie and well." Jughead looked uncomfortable and unsure if he should keep speaking, but Toni knew straight away what was on his mind.

"Jug you cant tell anyone okay!" Toni whispered with urgency, almost pleading. "If people here find out, they're going to use it to their advantage, and i cant have that on my back." In the little time Jughead had known Toni he had learnt a lot, and her education was something she valued above anything else. He wasn't going to get in the way of that, so he nodded reassuringly and promised that it would stay between them two.

"So have you thought about what club you're gonna join for your extra credit?" Jughead asked curiously, changing the topic much to the serpent girls relief.

She stopped in her tracks, eyebrows furrowed as she considered her options. "Yeah i think i'll sign up to be the school photographer for the Blue and Gold."

"Thats amazing Toni, you're an amazing photographer." Toni smiled at her friends enthusiasm. It was refreshing to say the least. "And what about the second one?"

"Well Principal Weatherbee suggested a sport and since i know a thing or two about dancing i figured why not try out for the River Vixens.

"

Jughead's eyes widened. "Are you sure Toni? You know Cheryl's the head cheerleader."

"Oh i know, but there is no way she's going to deny me a spot after she see's my routine."

-X-

It was after school tryouts for the River Vixens and a group of hopefuls eagerly awaited their turns to get up. Toni leaned absentmindedly against the wall as younger girls went up first. The girl noticed her shorts were a bit tighter than usual , as her late application meant only the last of the remaining uniforms could be worn. She didn't mind though, as they hugged her hips, thighs and ass tightly, accentuating all of her favourite features she admired.

Toni guessed she wasn't the only one who minded, the Riverdale basketball team eyeing her up and down as they headed to the showers. One of them, Reggie she thinks his name is, even yelled out. "Lookin good Topaz." Which earned him a glare from Josie McCoy.

"Oh shut it Reggie, control yourself for gods sake." Cheryl's irritated voice came in, as she made an entrance through the gym doors. "She's a serpent, she's bound to be scaly and dry." She continued, making eye contact with Toni who still maintained her position up against the wall.

Cheryl's eyes lingered a bit too long, giving Toni an idea ."Might want to wipe that drool off your chin." Toni stated frankly and loud enough so it reached across the entirety of the gym. Baffled and lost for words, Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned around on her heel, calling the tryouts to commence. And although she yelled out for freshman to to come up and begin their routines, she was still left in shock at herself for being so blatant; and that too, all for a serpent.

-X-

"Southside scum, you're up." Cheryl called out , not once removing her eyes from the call sheet in front of her. Perhaps she was afraid she'd let her eyes wander upon a certain pink haired girl again.

Betty and Veronica had come to support Toni, as well as Kevin; However Toni thinks he may have been more interested in the basketball team.

Toni inhaled a long breath, her back facing Cheryl and her starting position ready. "Lets get this over with." Cheryl called out, and Toni for sure knew an eye roll accompanied the red heads words.

The slow beat covered the gym, vibrations making their ways in all directions of the ground immediately captivating people. The basketball team emerged from their locker room, curious to see who had decided to switch things up with the different genre of music.

Kehlani's Gangsta filled the premises and Toni instantly disappeared into a new world, a world in which it was just her, the music and her body. Step after step being performed with accuracy and passion, making Toni's mind feel light and stress free. Watching her perform so effortlessly shot chills through everyones spines. It was only when Toni heard Betty and Veronica cheering was she brought back to her senses; even Kevin had started to focus on her rather than the guys.

She continued to move freely, realising her body had taken her much closer to Cheryl than anticipated. If it weren't for the table separating the two Toni could practically sit in the other girls lap. She locked eyes with the queen bee and caught Cheryl biting down on her lip, and for some reason the small action encouraged Toni to up the sensuality for the rest of her routine; and with a final smirk she disconnected their eye contact instead finding Reggie in the crowd.

Cheryl furrowed her brows in confusion, an unfamiliar irritation jolting to her right temple. She followed Toni's line of sight and spotted Reggie practically undressing the serpent with his eyes. Almost as if it was a default setting in her body, Cheryl rolled her eyes, and focused her attention back to Toni, not wanting to miss any more of the routine than she already had.

Shifting her eyes back onto the small girl, she was already met with big brown eyes looking right back at her, immediately calming the irritation she felt not too long before.

For the remainder of the routine-which wasn't long-the two girls never once broke eye contact, making a rather confused Cheryl think to herself; If eyes could speak, one look would reveal all the unholy things that were on her mind.

 **So what did you think? Can y'all picture Toni doing this dance ? Or as a vixen!? Let me know by leaving a comment! And remember to share this around .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! The Choni fix is back! Thank you so much for the increase number in reads over the last few weeks. It's incredible and mean's a lot! Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Cheryl hated herself for it. She didn't understand why, that from the countless bimbos and bitches trying out for the River Vixens it had to be her out of all of them who stood out the most. I mean could Cheryl really blame her though? After all, the caramel girl delivered her heart and soul out into the performance, from her riveting choreography to the captivating seductiveness; and certainly, Cheryl thought to herself , she could not have been the only one so mesmerised by the sight before her. She just hopes she wasn't too obvious.

"Soo...did i get it?" Toni asked, hope clear in her voice.

Cheryl took a brief second to compose her thoughts and pretended to write some important final notes on the notepad in front of her. The redhead cleared her throat and looked up and instantly her HBIC façade was back in place. With her posture close to perfect, and half of Riverdale High eagerly awaiting her decision she finally delivered a verdict.

"No." Almost as if the Riverdale High gym was a fish tank without any water, the air escaped the room and everyone watched in bewilderment. How the hell was THAT a no!? one freshman asked. Cheryl's too far up her own ass another girl whispered between her friends. Silence thickened the atmosphere for another couple of seconds before someone brave spoke up.

It had always been in Veronica to stand up against any injustice she witnessed, and she was not going to allow herself to break character right now. The fiery Latina personally cared deeply for Cheryl, and had seen a side of her no one else had; but in saying that she wasn't going to allow Cheryl to abuse her power as head cheerleader. "Cheryl, why the hell not? Toni was amazing." Veronica stated in all honesty, earning a light smile of appreciation from Toni.

"Because." Cheryl started, and already the people in the gym knew she was going to follow up with bullshit excuses for not letting Toni join. "ONE: That routine was way too sexual. TWO: She probably copied that routine step for step off some YouTube Video, and i understand that its in her serpent nature to be a thief of all sorts, but here on the River Vixens we value originality. and THREE: I will NOT have Southside scum poisoning the minds of my Vixens and corrupting Riverdale High's prestige in YET another area of the school." Cheryl finished effortlessly as if rather than writing notes on Toni's technique she had been preparing her mini-speech all along.

At this point Toni had already been used to the Southside shaming from her royal highness before her, however she couldn't help but step forward defensively, almost out of habit even though she had nothing to say.

"Well why doesn't Toni do what Betty and Ronnie did when they were trying out?" Kevin chirped in to everyones surprise.

"What did they do?" Toni asked in confusion, but intrigue.

Little Betty Cooper smirked at Veronica and spoke up, knowing that it would embarrass Cheryl. She, unlike Ronnie, despised Cheryl. "We kissed." She said simply, her smirk still present on her face, earning a few whistles from the basketball team.

Toni raised her brow questioningly, as she looked over to Veronica who smiled sheepishly but nodded, and then once over to Betty who looked like she a little girl with candy, enjoying every moment of what was happening. No one else would've noticed it, not even Ronnie who sat right next to Betty, but the youngest Cooper child ever so subtly ushered her chin towards Cheryl in an encouraging manner so Toni would do something. Toni took this as a signal to humiliate the redhead in front of her and planned her following steps quickly.

She instantly changed her defensive demeanour and stepped forward, her gaze intense and locked with Cheryl who failed to hide her nervous gulp at the Serpent's sudden movements. Light whispers, a chant here and there and whistles erupted from the students as they predicted what was about to happen next.

Toni leaned down towards the table separating her and Cheryl, her hand grazing Cheryl's porcelain one ever so slightly. "You better rethink your decision princess." and although it didn't intend to come off as a threat, Cheryl felt herself stiffen at those words. The redhead wasn't necessarily scared as such, but rather anxious. She couldn't tell if Toni was going to make a move or not, and rather than being objected to it, she found herself wandering what it would be like to kiss a Southside serpent... _For experimental reasons of course._

"What do you say Red?" Toni quizzed. "Pucker up." Toni shifted slightly, not because she was actually going to kiss Cheryl Blossom, no way. But because she had to adjust her uncomfortable position on the table, and in doing so her hand moved on top of Cheryl's sending the HBIC into panic.

"Get your sapphic Serpent hands off of me!" she exclaimed, moving her hand backwards as a form of protection against the harmless girl. Toni straightened up, rolling her eyes as her arms folded over one another, leaning her weight on one leg.

In a quick and haste decision Cheryl found herself spilling out her next words before she could evaluate them. "Fine. You're on the team." And before both the redhead and the serpent could process what had just happened, everyone roared into cheers and Ronnie, Betty and Kevin had run down to Toni to give her hugs of congratulations.

-X-

"Who does she think she is?" Cheryl scoffed, eyeing down freshmen who whispered in excitement at the sight of Toni Topaz. After her audition for the River Vixen's, word had spread across Riverdale High of the rather almost intimate interaction between the two, and how Toni had scooped up a spot on the team so effortlessly, with the help of B and V. "And YOU! I can't believe you would suggest to her, that she bribe her way in, through taking advantage of me!" Cheryl shifted her position, attention solely on Kevin.

A deep sigh left Kevin as he prepared himself for Cheryl's bullshit. "Cheryl please, don't overreact. You know she would've never done that."

"She's into _girls_ Kevin!"

"So are _you_ Cheryl."

"Kevin what the hell! Not so loud."

"Well do you think Toni wants you blurting out her information like that either?"

Silence. It was rare times like this that Cheryl would find herself at a mere loss of words. Kevin was right.

-X-

"Toni, these are amazing." Betty admired the photographs that the pink-haired girl brought as apart of her portfolio. With one more extra curricular under her belt, Toni would be set back onto the right course for her education.

The small girl remained humble, a nod of the head and an appreciative smile to follow.

"Well Betty, what did i tell you. Toni's skills are amazing, right?" Jughead chirped. A sense of pride washed over the newest member of the Serpent's, as he too admired his fellow gang members artistic ability; Who said the Serpent's were all violence and trouble anyways?

"Welcome to the Blue and Gold team Toni. You'll be our newest school photographer."

Thankyous were exchanged between the two girls before they headed their separate ways.

It was almost time for Toni to head back home before a shift at the Whyte Wyrm. With so much on her plate, from after school detentions to two new extra responsibilities and her nightshifts, the girl had barely gotten a wink of sleep in the last couple of days. But regardless of her busy routine, there was nothing more tiresome and draining to the girl than what she had to do next.

-X-

Her bag slung over one of her shoulders lazily as she entered the girls locker room. 3 knocks echoed throughout the room, which caught Cheryl off guard; the HBIC too preoccupied with admiring herself in her compact mirror.

With a sudden jolt, Cheryl quickly snapped around to the noises from behind her. "Ugh." Cheryl let out, dissatisfaction written all over her face. "I mean on top of being a violent, drug dealing, thief are you also a stalker as well?"

Toni would normally retaliate, but her line of sight was far too distracting for even a single coherent word to leave her mouth. The queen bee, Riverdale High's IT girl sat elegantly in front of her, and she doesn't know how one can look so sophisticated yet sexy in cheerleading shorts and a red lace bra, but Toni definitely knows it's a look Cheryl can pull off.

"Okay perv, you can quit it with the staring." Cheryl huffed, snapped Toni back into reality. Despite the growing redness creeping at her cheeks. Toni kept her cool and begun speaking.

"I need my River Vixen uniform." Toni was surprised at the absence of words from Cheryl's mouth; Where there would normally be a rude, out of place comment, there was now nothing.

Cheryl disappeared around a row of lockers, rummaging through something rather loudly before returning. Good Toni thought, as she saw a brand new uniform in the redhead's hands. I can be out of here quickly. Cheryl opened her mouth. Ahhh, thought too soon.

"Now Southside scum, i want you to listen to me very carefully." A solemn mood overtook the room. "I don't want you to infest this locker room, or my vixens, with your sapphic presence. You are not to touch them. You aren't to speak to them. Hell if i even see you look at the-

"Then what Blossom?" Toni rolled her eyes, exasperating slightly. The girl was, quite frankly, _done_. "You scared your girls will turn to someone else as their leader?" Toni challenged.

Cheryl laughed at the suggestion. "Please Cha Ch-"

"Or is it that, you, Cheryl Blossom, are afraid that one of your closeted minions will stop giving you all their attention, and redirect it to me? Making you nothing more than just. Another. _Bitch_."

Cheryl tries to interject, but Toni beats her to it.

"ORRRR, even better hah, you'll love this one Red." Toni smirked, her laughter trying to be contained. "Is Head Bitch In Charge, Miss Cheryl Blossom... _jealous_? Jealous at the thought of other girls being the ones who catch my eye and peak my interest." Cheryl is stunned now. "I've seen the way you look at Josie McCoy and how you react when she rather Reggie Mantle over you. Just be prepared when your little crush decides to choose me over you."

Toni picked up her uniform from a perplexed Cheryl's hand, the other girl too shocked to even process what she just heard. "Don't look so shocked Red, i'm sure you're used to always being everyones last option." Toni stated with no remorse in her voice. She turned on her heel and exited the locker room.

Cheryl's back met a cool locker behind her, her body slowly finding its way to the ground. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them...tears followed.

 **OoOOooooH. Thats rouuuugh! But do remember this is a slowburn, and all will be well in no time! Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter by leaving a comment, and if you think what Toni did was right or not(considering Cheryl hasn't exactly been the best to her).**

 **Also i am so mad at Riverdale writers for fitting in conversion therapy into the storyline. Like seriously, what time era do they think we're in!? The damn 1900s? It's unbelievable, but i guess they just love throwing every horrible thing imaginable Cheryl's way!(When will she get her happiness!?)**

 **Anyways, thats all from me this week. Remember to comment if you're enjoying this and make sure to share it around!**

 **P.S I've been having a lot of ideas for one shots, but if you guys have any prompts as well you'd like to read make sure to message them directly to me or even just comment them because i know i'd be super keen to write them!**


End file.
